Truth's Desire
by dwango
Summary: Full Summary inside!Oneshot saku x ita


Truth's desire

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters

Summary: it's been 6 years since sasuke's return from Orochimaru, and sakura is still in love with that raven headed guy, and her hate for itachi has grown worse for what he did to Sasuke. But what happens when a mysterious person comes and changes her whole perspective. One-shot saku x ita

---------------------------

She was at her special training grounds again, her fists covered in blood. Why couldn't he accept her, she was the only one left that still loved him, everyone else had moved on but her. Ino was with Shikamaru, Hinata with naruto, and tenten with neji, all she wanted was someone too love her.

The pink haired Jounin continued her training though, she wouldn't let two bloodily fists stop her, she wanted to be there with Sasuke when he defeated his brother. Sakura hated his brother.

She was now 18, her skills had improved dramatically or at least it seemed, she focused on her strong points and enhanced them will trying her best to keep up her weaker ones.

It was all Itachi's fault, she would keep telling herself, never knowing his side of the story. She didn't care though. She loved Sasuke so his side had to be the right one, her love for him blinded her from everything, but he still ceased to notice her in that way.

-----------

As sakura left her spot in Konoha forest, her fists all wrapped up in bandages again, she noticed a black shadow looming by the gates. It seemed that the guards still hadn't noticed it. But sakura couldn't figure out how they didn't know it was there for it's ominous presence was all she could sense.

She walked over to it, using all the stealth she could muster to hide her chakra from it, but in the end it was useless.

"What do you want?" the shadow asked her, and at the sound of his voice she froze in her tracks. It was a guy his voice sounded like ice; it even sent more shivers down her spine then sasuke's.

It could only be one person she thought. Itachi. "Why are you here?" all she could see now in the shadow was a faint outline of a figure and two red piercing eyes staring back at her.

"To collect something" was all he said. Sakura's fists clenched and the blood that was know dry started to flow again. She tried her best to keep her anger in her voice down but it was clearing noticeable.

"Collect what?" she asked not noticing the blood drip from her fists forming a small puddle beneath her hand.

"You" was all he said.

Sakura's eyes opened wide. What could itachi what with her, she was no one important, she would never stand out like naruto or Sasuke, in skills.

"Mm.. Mme." She stuttered, all her life she wanted to kill him her anger would never cease but somehow it had, her anger was replaced by fear, fear of death, of what he would do to her, fear of him.

"Yes" His hand stretched out of the darkness and quickly grabbed onto her arm with a grip she couldn't get out of.

"Wh.. What ddo yo you want wwith mme?" she asked digging her heels into the ground to prevent him from dragging her into the darkness.

"Simple"

Sakura's anger started to resurface again, what kind of answer was simple? And it seemed as if he wasn't going to say anything else besides for that.

In one quick motion Itachi's hand was at he head. He quickly did a jutsu and she could remember no more until she woke up the next day in the forests of Konoha.

"Where am I?" she asked but as her eyes scanned around and saw itachi she remembered all that happened last night. Her mouth opened to yell at him but words came out of his mouth first.

"Tell me, what do you think of me?" he asked sitting in a pine tree that looked like it could reach up the sun.

Sakura was a bit taken back by his question. Why did it matter what she thought of him? But she had always wanted to yell at him, and tell him the pain he put Sasuke through.

She clenched her fists and took a big breath of air. "You, I'll tell you what I think of you. I HATE YOUR GUTS, AND HOW YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE ALL THAT, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT SASUKE THROUGH, HE IS SCARED FOR LIFE FROM YOUR ACTIONS TOWARDS YOUR CLAN. WE COULD HAVE HAD A GREAT FUTURE TOGETHER BUT NOW YOU'VE RECD IT ALL!"

Her fists soon unclenched from his answer. "That's what he thinks of me, but what do you think of me?"

Her mind swirled didn't she just answer that, on how she hated his guts and what he did.

"Tell me, sakura do you know the true story behind this?"

Her eyes opened with shock, how did he know her name. "Yes" she answered.

"Then tell me why did I destroy my clan?" he asked leaning out of the tree to get a better view of her.

"Be.. Because.. Uh" she couldn't think of anything, she hadn't really cared why he did it.

"You don't really know now do you?" Itachi asked jumping out of the tree with the grace of all the swans in the world.

Sakura shook her head "no"

"Well then let me tell you"

"The Uchiha clan, they where a race of cocky people, acting as if they where better then everyone, even Sasuke walked around the city thinking he was all powerful.

But no one knows what it was actually like behind the doors of the house. No one knows the pressure I was put under, to always stick out. My father put me and the person I liked best in the clan against each other one day, a fight to the death, do you remember the member of the clan that was found dead by the lake? By killing him I received these eyes, that only let me kill, I don't know how to turn them off."

Sakura stared at him in dis-belief and awe.

"Did you know that they where going to do that same battle with Sasuke, my father was hungry to be the ultimate people, I planned to leave, but I knew that they would put Sasuke through the horror I endured, and I didn't want that to happen. So as you know I killed everyone in the clan, and left Sasuke, but he thinks of what I did to be a great evil. He never saw the truth."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, this couldn't be true, but it all made scene, the reason why the clan acted as if the death of they guy he killed was a shock, they wanted to cover up there plans.

"I didn't know" was all she could say, her hair covered her eyes, because of her love for Sasuke, and she never understood what was going on. But to her, right now Sasuke didn't seem like the victim of what itachi did, he was the cause.

Sakura's anger towards itachi ceased and knows she had no desire to be with Sasuke. But something inside her wanted to stay with itachi.

Just as she looked up at him, a pleasant surprise happened.

He was right there in front of her. And then his lips where placed on hers. His eyes closed shielding her from them. She didn't resist the kiss instead she welcomed it with open arms.

Her eyes closed and she let her mouth open with his as his tongue entered her mouth. She wished the kiss to last forever but she ran out of breath.

She ran her tongue across her lips, she wanted to taste him again, feel his lips against hers. She the returned the passionate kiss with another one.

These feelings, she had never really felt them towards Sasuke. She thought it love but it was just a desire.

But she knew that she was chasing useless dream and that her future was with itachi

A/N

Well I was bored so I made this one-shot I know it horrible but still. Any way enjoy and please R & R


End file.
